bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hungry Guppies 6
Plot The guppies are at it again...while they try to help find out the source of the problem about the moon being eaten by a hungry space monster. Note: Story is written by PinkiePie6 Story It is nighttime. There sat an audience. Behind the curtain, the guppies are in their rock attire (the same one they wore during the episode "We Totally Rock"). Their teacher comes to them. "You guys ready?" Mr Grouper said. "Totally! Yeah! Ready!" All guppies said. "Okay!" he said. "You've got a show to start!" ---------- "Hello Buckletucky!" Molly spoke on the microphone after she swam onstage. "Welcome to the Bubbletucky Marketplace grand opening. This could never have come together without all your help. We had a triathlon as part of our fundraiser and even had a picnic while you watch the triathlon. And now, presenting for your musical enjoyment. The Bubbletucky Rockers!" The audience cheered. [Molly] I wish upon a million stars in the sky Just hoping one will go shooting by [Gil, Molly] I want the world to know who I am inside [Molly] Don't wanna hide I wanna spread my wings a fly [Gil, Molly] We're wild and free like fireflies A friend will see right through to the heart of me [Guppies] Friends always bright your day Friends always know what to say Ya know you found a friend that's real That's true When they hear the real music in you [Molly] The music in you [Gil] There's nothing better than just being who you are All I need are my friends and guitar [Gil,' Molly'] We'll play and sing our song in perfect harmony [Guppies] Friends always bright your day Friends always know what to say Ya know you found a friend that's real That's true When they hear the real music in you [Gil] The music in you [Molly] The real music in you [Gil] The music in you, Yeah! [Molly] The real music in you. The crowd cheers, the guppies waves at them. "Thank you!" Molly said. "Thank you!" More cheering sounded and some people even threw flowers. The guppies waved more and they put their instruments down. Molly grinned, but then rubs her tummy when she felt it going all rumbly. Luckily for her, the crowd didn't hear it. ---------- The guppies met at the back of the stage. "That was an awesome concert, wasn't it Molly?" Gil said to Molly. "Yeah. It sure is, Gilly." Molly said, her stomach gurgles again. "Well, would you listen to that?" Gil said jokingly. "Sounds like your soft little tummy is hungry for something." Gil gives Molly's tummy a poke, and she giggles and holds it. "Stop it Gilly!" Molly said jokingly. She sighs. "What's up?" Gil asked. Molly's stomach growls again. "Oh, nothing. It was a good show, by the way." It cries out again. "But all this singing is making me hungry." "Me too." The bluenette boy said. Both heard more tummy gurgles. It was coming from the others. "We're hungry too." Goby said. Deema's stomach gurgled. "VERY hungry." Oona spoke up. "So...where should we go to eat?" "Hey! Our lunchboxes are in our cubbies. Let's go get them." Molly said. All six tummies growled with increasing hunger. "So what do you all say?" Molly asked. "Good idea." Goby said. “Let’s Go!” All guppies said and they go into the school. ---------- "OH NO!" they all said in shock. None of their lunchboxes are in their cubbies. Mr. Grouper comes in. "Oh, come on guys. We can always go out for dinner." he said. "YAY!!" the guppies cheered. --------- The next 'morning', Molly woke up feeling hungry. She sits up and holds her stomach. "Ugh...I'm always so hungry." She moans. She looks at herself and realized that she is now in her pajamas She gets off her bed and looks at the clock. It's 3:00 a.m. Then she looked at the sky....still dark out? "What?" Molly said confused. "What's happening? Why is the moon getting smaller?" Her stomach gurgled in response. Molly looks down at it. "I don't think that's why." The pink-haired girl grabs a flashlight from her desk. She left her house and turned it on, and goes out into the darkness. All she could hear is her still-empty tummy making noises. Just then, she heard a gurgle coming from a dark alleyway. She shined the flashlight into it. "Hello?" she called out, hearing her stomach gurgles echo throughout the silence in the air. The pink-haired girl rubs it, and her tummy sounded again. A loud gurgle echoed again. "Who's out there?" Molly called out over the growling of her stomach. She rubs it. "Hey!" A familar voice called out. Molly screamed, and so did her stomach, but she quickly calmed down and still held her flashlight. "Wait! It's only me." The figure in the alleyway turned out to be...Nonny? "Oh...Nonny." Molly sighed in relief. "I thought you were an angry dog who wants to eat, chew, and gobble me up in one bite!" She said over the gurgling of her tummy. "Actually, I'm not." The orangehead corrects her. "Then...who's making that gurgling noise?" she asked. "Well, not just you..." Nonny said. Molly's stomach growled right after he finished speaking. Molly sighs, rubbing her gurgling tummy. "Yeah." "I made those noises too." The orangehead admitted. "Huh? Why were you making gurgling noises?" she asked. "Oh. It's not me." Nonny said, a growl of the orangehead's empty stomach sounded. He sighs, rubbing it. "It is really my stomach making the noises." "Oh...okay." Molly said. "But...where are all the others?" Her question is answered when she heard four growling stomachs behind her. She turns around and saw the other four guppies approaching. Deema is wearing her two piece sleep gear with a gray long sleeve-cropped shirt and matching 'shorts' she even have her sleep mask on her head that's in orange. "I see you guys noticed what's going on, huh?" Molly said. The other four nodded in response. "Uh-huh." "Well, why is this happening?" Molly asked. "Follow me." The orangehead said. ---------- The guppies looked around in awe at the orangehead's basement, which looked like a science lab. "You have your own science lab?!" GIl said excitedly. Nonny comes into the room in a white lab coat. "Yes." he simply replied. "Any idea why moon is disappearing?" Deema asked. Nonny goes to a telescope and looks into it. He gasped. "Oh my. I believe there's something going on with the moon." Deema's stomach growled. "Can I take a look? I know for a fact that the moon looks like a giant pizza! Or a ball of cheese!" All six stomachs growled. Goby spoke. "Deema, stop. You're not helping." Molly goes to take a look through the telescope. There he saw a weird creature roaming around the moon. "Hey. Look.It's a moon monster?" Molly asked. "Yeah." The orangehead stated. "If we don't stop him from eating the moon, we won't have a moon at all." "We have to do something." Oona said. Deema rushes toward the window, taking in a huge inhale before letting out--- "HEY!!!! GET OFF THE MOON!!!! PLEASE!!!!" Deema shouted over the gurgling over her tummy. She paused and rubs it, giggling. "Hey. You guys hear that? Sounds like I've got some gurgles in my tummy." She giggled again. "Uh huh." Goby said. "We all do." "I don't think shouting at the sky will do anything, Deema." Nonny stated. "We need to get closer." "Closer? You mean we're going on the...moon?" Gil said, smiling. "Yep." The orangehead said. "FOR REAL?!?" Deema said excitedly over the growling over her stomach. She pauses and rubs it. "Heh. Everytime I scream, my tummy does so as well." It cries out again. "That's it!" Molly said. "We can take a rocket ship to go there." "YEAH!!" the guppies cheered. All six stomachs growled with increasing hunger. ---------- The guppies are in Nonny's backyard, and the rocket ship he built is complete. "Okay. All done." he said with a grin. The Guppies went to get their stuff. Gil brought the picnic basket and the Guppies climbed into the rocket ship and blasted off into space. "This is it." Nonny said as they got off the rocket. "Whee. This is fun." Molly shouted. "Yahoo." Deema said excitedly. The Guppies enjoyed bouncing on the moon. Suddenly the ground shook with a loud growling sound. "What was that." Goby said fearfully. "It looks like a space monster." Oona cried. "Quick.He's coming.Let's hide in one of these holes." Deema said. The Guppies swam inside one of the holes. They watched as a space monster walked by. "He looks harmless than scary." Goby said. "Shh.He'll hear you." Molly whispered. The space monster heard the voices and ran to them. "He's coming this way." Oona said fearfully. "RUN!" Deema yelled. The Guppies swam out of the hole and ran away to hide somewhere else. "Any ideas." Molly asked. "Well.As far as I know..." Nonny was about to finish when the space monster made it to their hiding spot. "We should get out of here!" The Guppies ran away from the space monster as fast as they could. Oona and Molly are running when they saw Gil. "Look.He's chasing Gil." Molly pointed out. "Guys.Help!" Gil cried. "Why is he picking on him." Oona asked. The space monster took the picnic basket out of Gil's hands and Gil runs for his life. The space monster gets the picnic set up and begins to chow down. "Hello.Mr. Space Monster." Molly said calmly. "Do you speak English." "I don't think the Space Monster talk at all." Deema said. "What are you doing here." The Space Monster uses sign language and Deema listens. "He said that his rocket broke and he is stuck here." Deema explained. "All he has was the moon.Everyday." "Yeah.But we all heard a loud noise and thought you're going to eat us all." Gil said. The Space Monster uses more sign language and Deema listens about it. "That was his stomach growling and he was so hungry." Deema explained to her friends. "All he wanted was your picnic Gil.He really wanted to come home so badly." "Hmm.I got a very best idea." Nonny announced. "Okay Guys.Huddle Up.Here's what we're going to do." The Guppies huddled up and listen to what Nonny was saying. Then after returning the space monster to his home planet. They returned to Earth. "What an Out-Of-This-World Adventure." Gil said as they get out of the rocket. "I'm happy that we've got the Space Monster home." Molly said happily. "There's no place like home." Deema said. Suddenly there was a loud grumbling sound. "The Moon Monster." Gil cried. "It's back." "No.Wait.Gilly.That was my stomach growling." Molly said. "I'm so hungry after all of this adventure." "Good thing I came prepared too." Deema said. She was holding six bananas for herself and for her friends. "Guess that makes two of us prepared." Gil said. "You said it Gil." Deema said. The Guppies started eating their bananas. Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Gurgly tummy episodes